


Something Lost

by Candyholic85



Category: Final Fantasy Kingsglaive, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lunyx angst, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyholic85/pseuds/Candyholic85
Summary: After communing with Leviathan to save Altissia, Luna looses something precious.





	Something Lost

Lunyxweek Day Four Angst is in the Air

“Are you her husband?” The doctor asked Nyx as he brought Nyx out of Luna’s hospital room and shut the door behind them to let Luna continue to rest. It was the middle of the night and everyone had gone home and left the Glaive to watch over his Princess.   
The doctor’s facial expression made Nyx’s stomach knot up and make his heart rate climb anxiously high.   
“...No, not yet,” Nyx admitted, wishing with every fiber of his being that he was. “What’s wrong?” Nyx asked, wanting and needing to know.   
“I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this, but she’s lost her baby. Did you know she was expecting?” The doctor informed him gently.   
Nyx’s eyes went wide as his eyebrows rose in surprise. He hadn’t the slightest idea she had been pregnant. How could he have missed it?   
“No, I didn’t, but...she had said something yesterday about needing to tell me something but then all hell broke loose.” Nyx recalled in shock before every emotion crashed all at once. “H-how is she otherwise?” Nyx asked as he folded his arms over his chest.   
“She should make a full recovery, she’ll need time.” The doctor tried to assure Nyx.   
Nyx nodded in understanding and went back into the dark hospital room. He sat back down on the chair he had been sitting in and rubbed his face before he looked over at the sleeping form in front of him.   
He reached out and grasped her hand gently, stroking his thumb against the back of her hand as his own emotions swallowed him whole. She had been pregnant, pregnant, with his child. And it was gone. Nyx suddenly felt so angry. He was furious with Ardyn, that bastard tried to stab her, tried to hurt her. He was mad at Noctis because Luna should not have had to intervene to save everyone because Noctis wasn’t ready yet. He was angry with himself that he hadn’t noticed. He was furious with himself that he hadn’t taken better care of her. That if he had done his job, none of this would have happened. He was angry...with everyone and at everything, except Luna.   
Then he thought of how Luna would handle this, how would Luna take this? He knew she loved and adored children, and had often teased him about giving her one of their own. How badly would this devastate her? How far along in the pregnancy had she been? He should have used more condoms, he could have saved her this inevitable heartache, he could have...done a million things differently. Tears flooded his vision and he wept.   
Luna stirred in her sleep and she opened her eyes to see him, her brows knit together as she pulled her head up to consider him. “Nyx?” She whispered as she squeezed his hand.   
“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you,” Nyx whispered as he wiped at the tears in the darkness.   
“What’s wrong?” Luna asked.   
“Did you know?” Nyx asked in a whisper, not quite strong enough to say the whole truth.   
“Did I know what?” Luna asked, not following his train of thought and completely at a loss as to what was causing Nyx so much distress.   
“Luna, you were pregnant, you lost...” Nyx tried to inform her before his voice was flooded with emotion.   
Luna sighed heavily as tears pricked her own eyes. “Only for a day or so,” Luna lamented. “I wanted to tell you right away but I knew...” Luna trailed off, feeling some remorse over what had happened.   
“You knew what?” Nyx asked as he looked up at her, in the dim light that strewn into their room, they saw each other, she could see the streaks of tears running down his cheeks and he could see her eyes glisten with tears, yet to fall.   
“I knew that if I told you, you wouldn’t have let me commune with Leviathan.” Luna admitted as her gaze fell to her lap.   
“So you knowingly sacrificed our child for...” Nyx snapped angrily, his rage blazing like a fire within him.   
“I didn’t sacrifice our child,” Luna argued as she cut him off, angry that he was blaming her. “You know that communing takes a toll, I have been drinking every healing tea I can get my hands on, eating every strengthening food and supplement I know of and had taken every precaution to build my strength and endurance so that I would be strong enough to commune and carry the baby.” Luna defended glaring at him. “It just wasn’t enough.” Luna sighed in defeat as she started to cry her own emotions overpowering her. “I didn’t want to loose it, but I needed to fulfill my duty and my destiny, I wanted both,” Luna lamented as she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged herself.   
Nyx’s anger abated as he chastised himself for snapping at her. He was back at her side in an instant. Sitting on her bed and gathering her into his arms to hold her. Luna reached out and hugged him back as she cried into his chest. “I’m sorry Nyx, I just...wasn’t strong enough.” Luna repeated.   
Nyx’s heart rendered as he buried his face into her shoulder, his tears wetting her hospital gown.  
“It’s ok, you did everything you could. Let’s just call it an accident, accidents happen,” Nyx tried to reassure her.   
“How far along do you think you were?” Nyx asked after a while, his face still buried in the crux of her neck and shoulder.   
“Only a few weeks, no more than a month or so. Just far enough along to show up on a pregnancy test.” Luna guessed as she brought her head up to rest on his shoulder.   
An older nurse gently knocked on the door and poked her head inside. “Your Highness? I need to check your fluids,” The nurse gently informed them.   
Nyx let go of Luna and took his seat next to her bed and held Luna’s hand as the nurse dutifully came and checked Luna’s vitals and IV fluids, glancing curiously at the pair. When she saw that they both had been crying she took a box of tissues off the counter on the wall and placed them on the bedside table.   
“It’s going to be alright Your Highness,” the nurse smiled softly, assuming that the man had informed Her Highness of the news. She reached down and gently squeezed Luna’s hand, the way a comforting mother or even grandmother would before she went back to noting how much IV fluids had been pumped into the Princess.   
“It happens more than you realize.” She added with a sad but understanding smile.   
“It does?” Luna wondered softly.   
“It’s actually quite common, was it your first pregnancy?” The nurse inquired carefully and softly. Luna nodded in response.   
“Then it’s unbelievably common, first pregnancies are notoriously difficult to keep, your body isn’t used to the change. It can take several tries to get and keep a pregnancy, especially if you’ve been on birth control for a while.” The nurse informed them gently. “So it’s going to be alright Your Majesty, you’ll see,” She repeated, her gentle smile never leaving her before she bid them good night.   
Nyx squeezed Luna’s hand comforting.   
“Hey, we’ll get through this, together.” Nyx assured her.   
“Together,” Luna nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> As a woman who has miscarried herself, I know the deep loss this can cause and thus thought it was appropriate for this angst prompt.


End file.
